The present application is directed to improved methods and systems for controlling contamination in a web packaging system. The methods and systems described herein maintain food quality and reduce the risk to the public from food-borne pathogens.
Food-borne pathogens are a major concern for our society. Publicity surrounding high-profile food poisoning incidents subjects both government agencies and industries to external pressures to identify and control potential hazards caused by microbial contamination.
Although generally preventable, food-borne illness remains a serious problem in the United States. Contaminated food has been estimated to cause 76 million illnesses in the United States each year, including 325,000 cases resulting in hospitalization. The Council for Agricultural Science and Technology has estimated that food-borne diseases caused by the most common bacterial pathogens found in ready-to-eat (RTE) foods—listeria monocytogens, Campylobacter Jejuni, Escherichia coli, Salmonella and Staphylococcus Aureus—may cause as many as 9,000 deaths each year. The present application discloses methods and systems that will benefit public health by eliminating or reducing food-borne pathogens from RTE foods.
The United States Department of Agricultural Food Safety and Inspection Service (USDA-FSIS) has established three alternative means for regulating RTE meat and poultry products that are exposed to the environment after cooking. The first alternative uses a post-lethality (post-cooking) treatment that reduces or eliminates bacterial pathogens and subsequently applies an antimicrobial agent or process that suppresses or limits bacterial pathogen growth throughout the product's shelf life. In the second alternative, the RTE product is subjected to a post-cook lethality treatment or is formulated with antimicrobial ingredients. Finally, the third alternative relies solely on good manufacturing practices and sanitation programs to control common bacterial pathogens.
Researchers and processors have been working for years on developing and implementing post-cook (post-process) lethality treatments for at-risk RTE meats, such as frankfurters or wieners. The industry has options for both pre- and post-packaging lethal treatments, including steam, hot water, radiant heat, and high-pressure processing. Application of steam surface pasteurization and vacuum packaging systems allow post-process lethality treatments to be achieved at a production line speed that is comparable to that of commercial packaging for RTE foods.
Web packaging machines and methods are known in the prior art. For example, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,043 packages a food product between upper and lower webs. A web transport conveyor transports the lower web through a series of stations, which form the lower web into a component of a package at a forming station, and receive the food product at a loading station, and close the package with the upper web at a closing station. A pasteurization station is located between the loading station and the closing station and pasteurizes the food product in a simple, effective manner readily and seamlessly incorporated into the packaging line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,330 teaches the combined treatment of vacuum-sealed food products by a thermal surface treatment and application of one or more antimicrobial agents to the surface of the food products. Thermal surface treatment is provided as a first treatment step followed immediately by the application of one or more antimicrobial agents as a second, separate treatment step. A drying step is preferably conducted between the thermal surface treatment and application of antimicrobial agents.
There remains a need for more efficient, more effective, and simplified methods and systems for treating the surface of a food product to kill and/or significantly reduce the growth of food-borne pathogens without subjecting the food product to overly high temperatures for relatively long periods of time.